The Banished
by Idkmn2016
Summary: They didn't belong to any faction. They were the mixed, the strong, the kind, the Banished.


Chapter 1: The sparks and howls.

The Winter air howled with the wind as the night sky appeared overhead. A sudden chill that froze the skin washed over the air. The snow-capped land turning blue with little light but from the stars. A person would have considered this the ice devil's land. Yet, life has always found a way. White owls appeared with feathers that melded into the white ground of the Valkenheim. It was a welcoming sight knowing that wildlife has always seemed to be able to survive the impossible. As the white owl ruffled its wings it turned its neck towards the soft crunch of snow approaching it, unaware that it wasn't the only beast in the area. A man walked into view with a helmet of metal and a longsword of great and age with chipped marks of metal to prove it. The owl flew away once the man came close to the tree it was perched upon.

The constant sound of shaking metal against metal gave off as the man walked. His longsword held hostage by the blade close to the guard. It wasn't a sword of the greatest design but was one that could be held with pride seeing a blade that would kill soldiers with one strike. A helmet of the common warden, the Barbuta visor helmet, with armour belonging to any other warden. The only difference was the colours being that of green with a black backdrop mixed in with Yellow accents. His helmet dawning a dragon covering a half of it coloured in blood red. A different symbol was placed on his armour plate that seemed to be attached by a strap, decorated with the three symbols: The Myre, The Warborn, and The Iron Legion. All of them taking a prominent place on that plate. It was the symbol of the banished. Men and woman who are banished for being mixed blooded. He was the rare case of his grandmother of being Samurai, his grandfather being a knight, and his father being a Viking. Making him unworthy of joining any other order so he created his own. An order that lets anyone of mixed blood join. Basing themselves on a few words "Acceptance and compassion"

He was dressed as warden since it was his most comfortable outfit. It still, however, meant he could handle other weapons since he learned most fighting styles and their weaponry but to their fullest extent. He walked the path with little worry as the quiet snow fell to the ground, one by one, each gently placed by the wind.

He walked down the path seeing some black smoke rising from the air. 'What is going on?' He thought before running at full pace. Vikings would never raid each other unless the worse comes to be. The occasional raid was often uncommon, not too uncommon, with Viking clans often killing each other but not big enough for a raid of this magnitude. Something was wrong. And he intended to find out.

He ran up the trail be greeted upon by a large clearing, ahead, to a legion of knights as they charged the gate. "No..." He said out loud as they charged. The sight was carnage as Vikings were slaughtered left and right. He was confused. What was going on? Knights haven't attacked the Vikings in centuries, and it was suppose to be reversed in most cases

"Who are you?" A Warden asked as he drew out his sword. "You aren't Iron or Blackstone, which one are you?" The warden continued. Warden looked to his right and drew out his sword once he saw the Warden ready to attack. "What are you people doing?" The Banished Warden asked. "Not unless you tell me who you are." He said. His grip tightened on the longsword. "You're suppose to fight for peace. Not starting wars amoungst clans." The Banished Warden persisted. "Best to kill you now." He concluded.

The Blackstone took an overhead strike only to be deflected against a blade. He tried to get back but was stunned by a pommel from the other Wardens blade. The strike dazed him with everything unclear and unfocused. The Banished Warden made a heavy strike knocking out the knight cold with the flat of his blade a loud ring of metal emitting from the helmet. Quickly hitting him with another strike, just to be sure.

He looked up to see the charging knights now taking prisoners. Vikings being tied up with their hands and treating them like savages when in reality they're much nicer once you become one of their kin. They put them in huge groups and began counting heads checking their numbers.

Wanderer (Or what he called himself) began to run back. Best to let his people know of the incident and be ready for an upcoming war. The Vikings would certainly retaliate and attack Ashfield as revenge or attack the samurai since they're outnumbered and would want loot, it still, however, meant going to war and Samurais weren't any push overs in battle because of their small size. Which ever way it went it still meant one thing: War. And that meant something was up. Peace was signed over the three clans over a neutral agreement. It has been centuries since the treaty was made and has still held ever since. The occasional skirmish taking place every few months or year. However the attack was driven by no real motive of honour or anything. And it meant something was up and he and his people should be ready.

A few months...

Wanderer laid at the city walls waiting. "You can never get bored up here can you?" His friend asked as she laid against the wall beside him. She spoke Norse but learned the Orochi fighting style from her father and refine it ever since. Her armour wasn't special since it was common armour for most samurai but had a red backdrop with yellow accents at her armour edges. Her symbol was a flower with blade crossed behind at some of the shoulder plates. Her face was covered with clothe but had eyes mixed between European (knights) and Asian (Samurai) with some dark brown pupils adorning her soft eyes.

"Say as much as you want. It's my favourite place." He said with a chuckle. The Banished city, Okemia (Oo-ke-Mia), was placed on lands that belonged to knights but wasn't far from the other territories. The large city had its own farming system with the plants growing on top rooftops scattered around the large city. The size was massive but still defendable with one large gate being the only entrance. The walls were built down to bedrock and melded with clay and water rock (Cement). It wasn't invincible but was certainly tougher than most cities to capture since they mastered techniques of self-sustainability along with siege weapons developed with a combination of Knight and Samurai technologies.

"And still the most boring place." She joked. Leaning her head over the railing. It was a calm day with comfortable silence taking hold of the air between them. Or at least so they thought. Deep in the woods were a small group of Blackstones. "Are you sure this is the place?" A Warden asked as a Lawbringer got his pole axe ready. "I'm sure. Apollyon told us to get rid of them and that is what we're going to do." The Lawbringer calmly said. "And it's honing in to be an easy victory." He confidently assured. He walked away towards a group of soldiers to hurry up.

Wanderer looked on to the forest edge to see something abnormal. "You alright?" She asked seeing his unnatural concentration on the forest. "Sound the alarm. The Blackstones are here." He said urgently. Running to the nearest tower. "WHAT?!" She exclaimed before a loud horn was sound. Catapult the size of a 100 soldiers proceed towards them. A wave of soldiers and low-ranking knights charged amongst the human wave. Immediately loudspeaker bells of alarm flushed the city every man and woman dropping their items and grabbing their armour and weapons. Those that couldn't, gathered at the central castle.

The city rushed like ants with weaker soldiers manning the catapults and defence weapons while archers began firing down from the wall, some lobbing the shot over the walls as one. Others, that could fight hand to hand, immediately prioritised on key points, the gate controls and certain sections of the walls. They were ready at a moment's notice.

The battle began with gruelling consequences for the attackers. Their numbers were immediately eliminated by the onslaught of arrows and futile attempts to scale the walls. Most of the cities infantry were above level Wardens, Sugokis, Warlords, etc. Little of the city's army was weak infantry, the exception being that of engineers and archers.

Soon another large wave of enemies attacked with more experienced members. They still had the advantage, but siege weapons were soon approaching. A catapult soon lobbed a piece of rock that struck a building behind the walls. Wanderer looked to his right to see a few fallen men and woman being dragged off for treatment due to injuries. The sight sickened Wanderer. The thought of losing people was often something that he would want to avoid at all costs but had to accept it at times. But it was still unpleasant to witness non-the-less. He looked out towards the field to see a Seige tower being ignited to a grounded star. Men escaped (since men are usually used as the minions) with some being alight to flames and die from the extreme heat. "They're being pushed back!" A soldier yelled. Another loud cry was heard once those men retreated into the forest. The final wave came.

Warden struck through the shield of an attacker and stunned a low experience swordsmen before kicking the knight off the wall. He grabbed the top a long ladder and threw back with a loud snap once it struck the ground. He grabbed a torch and tied a piece of string to one end and enlightened the other. He spun it repeatedly and made a ring of fire around his hand. He threw it into the air and landed back down hitting a large ram against the stone wall. It burned like a star and turned black as the fire consumed the wooden frame.

The attack ended once a lawbringer jumped onto the wall. He attacked with huge ferocity, swinging his pole axe and sending men and woman back to the inner edge of the wall. They soon landed next to Wanderer. "You guys take the others, this one mine." He commanded. The others look amongst themselves in doubt but followed the command. They stood at the bridge as the battle raged on. The lawbringer charged with a calculated swing. Wanderer deflected his blade around the swing and logged the weapon in the ground. He body checked the knight onto the ground and smacked the blade against the metal armour on his waist. He grabbed his sword's blade and spun to strike the Lawbringer hard with a dent in the helmet. A loud resonated through the air as the attackers witnessed the duel to the conclusion. They began retreating in fear as their once mighty leader was mighty no more.

It was over. Wanderer looked onward to see the attackers retreating. The battle was won. A loud howl sounded in the distance as the men soon disappeared amongst the green foliage.


End file.
